The feeling that never came out
by IZandJAZZthoseBFFS
Summary: Haymitch and effie have feelings that they will not admit. They need to work through their flaws in figuring out how to interact. [Sorry suck at summerys. Rated m for future chapters]


I hope you all enjoy this story. If its liked I can deffinetly do a update. I would love comments if you have time thanks to all of you reading **Iz

Effie's Pov:

I am Effie Trinket, district twelve escort, Capitol sweet heart. I was a somebody, people always know who I am. Every year is the same... Every tribute lost, I lose it. I cry, trying to hold in the pain I am feeling all the time. I am not sure why I took this job. It was a hard job, I knew that coming into it. Still I sit here watching one of two of my victors, in the 73rd hunger games fight for his life. I scream as his tiny body went limp. He died in the blood bath, right away like most of them.

She didn't... Strong, fierce Roslyn was making it. This arena is rough, but I had a tribute to root for... I had a actual tribute to get sponsors for. That means I need to talk to Haymitch. God, Haymitch. He was the most infuriating person I know. I say one thing he disagrees, I say shower he says alcohol. He and I just can't get along. Seeing I have known him for years now. He is probably the closet actual friend I have. I would never admit it, but this job would be hard without him.

I look up hearing a knock on my door. "Princess, are you alright" Haymitch drawled. He was obviously drunk. I nod wiping away my tears. "Fine Haymitch" I pause "and quit calling me that!" I demand. "Awe, but it suits you" he looks at me cunningly "besides I heard you scream" he adds. I look away "I don't like death, sorry if I bothered you" I apologize. My mother taught me about apologies, I need to apologize, when I am rude, when I am embarrassed, when I am angry. Apologize when you screw up. Right now I am completely embarrassed. I have no reason to he, it's just Haymith. Drunk, mean, no mannered, smelly, dirty, Haymitch from tiny district twelve. No matter who Haymitch is I had to apologize so I did.

Haymitch's chuckle pulls me out of my thoughts. "Sorry for what? Expressing emotion? Made you seem human for once" he scoffed. I feel oddly offended "no I apologize that you had to come in here to check on me. I am sorry I bothered you from whatever drink you were drinking. So I am sorry" I say annoyed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch princess, I was just teasing" Haymitch grins at me wickedly. I breath in and out trying to control myself, I don't appreciate it when he makes comments like that. I ignore the annoyance and continue this dreadful conversation.

"We need to help Roslyn. Get her sponsors, she has a chance" I look up to see him actually nodding. Is he actually agreeing with me? I smile feeling like I have won something for once. Haymitch sits down on my bed looking at me oddly. I ignore the feeling, he is making me quite uncomfortable. "We have to go down to the party now" I tell him. "I don't wanna!" Haymitch complains. I stand putting my hands on my hips. "Haymitch Abernathy, Roslyn needs us. Get you butt up" I fumed. He stood up staring at me.

I smile proudly at my skills. "Shower. Now." I command. Haymitch gives me a crooked smile "you know you don't need to be so pushy if you wanted a shower with me you could have asked" he winked. My mouth falls open, I shove Haymitch forward "Not happening" I snarl. He chuckles and walks in the direction of the bathroom. I turn away to shower myself needing some peace and quiet.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling much better now that I am clean. I don't notice the noise behind me until I hear my name... Not really my name but my nick name. "Princess, where are you?" Haymitch slurred walking closer. I froze "Haymitch go away I am naked" I grabbed my robe and pulled it over myself just in time. I looked at my feet, I didn't have make up on. My wig wasn't here either. I felt so naked, I couldn't even look at Haymitch. Then I noticed he was staring, I had to just let his comments come now rather then latter. "What Haymitch" I snap. He looks me up and down "woah" is all he said. "Spit it out" I demand. Haymitch shrugs "you look like a real person. Pretty even" he tells me.

I look up at him wondering if this was a trick. I know he is lying so I decide to ignore it. "Why did you come to find me?" I ask quietly. Haymitch shrugged "I was done with my shower" Well that is a stupid reason. Is he not capable of doing anything himself? Of course he's not. I walk past him ignoring the feeling of being naked in this stupid robe. I grab his wrist dragging him to his own room. "You need to get dressed" I look pointedly at him. Haymitch frowns at me obviously not liking what I am saying. I tap my foot against the floor waiting for him. He throws on a shirt, then pulls down his pants and puts on clean ones. He is fumbling with his tie and I grit my teeth annoyed.

Did he really need me to tie a tie for him? Is he completely stupid? I walk over to him and swat his hands away from the tie. He looks down at me oddly. My tiny hands make quick work as I quickly and swiftly put his tie on him. "There, perfect." I nod at my handy work. Haymitch looks at me, his eyes changing colors almost. I step back "now I have to go get dressed" I tell him pressing my hand off his chest and walking away.

xXx

"Now remember be nice, don't be to drunk just hold back a bit, remember Roslyn and she needs your help" I tell the only half listening Haymitch. Haymitch nods even though I know he won't listen to me. We arrive and he gets out before me. He holds his hand out, oddly I take it as he helps me off the train. "Go do your mentor work" I smile walking towards a group of escorts.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

My eyes follow Effie as she walks away. I shake my head going to work magic and get this little girl sponsors. I realize as I am turning on my people skills, Effie can make me do whatever she wants. I may fight or argue, she always ends up winning. I frown then notice people approaching. It was time to turn up the charm. I seemed to have talked all night. When I got one sponsor and sealed the deal I headed straight for the bar.

Sipping on my beer I look around. Maybe Chaff is around for me to talk to. I stagger up to find my friend, I walk past Effie tipping all over the place. She grabbed my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Do you ever listen to me?" She hissed. She let go and let me continue walking, I was going to get a earful later. Not that I cared she is always scolding me about something. I walk over to Chaff and give him a tap on the shoulder. Chaff turned around then embraced me.

"Haymitch!" He greeted me. Chaff grinned "oh Haymitch your escort drag you here to?" He asked me. I nod "yep, eff made me shower to" I referred to Effie giving her a light nick name. Chaff's jaw dropped "Who?" He asked me raising a eyebrow. I look at him "Effie, Effie Trinket" I shake my head confused. "You said Eff... As in giving her a pet name" chaff looks at me disapproving. I shrug "what's it to you" I snort. "Haymitch, you know better. You have NEVER given these people something to talk about. Don't start now over some Capitol bitch. She should mean nothing to you" chaff spats. "Chaff, easy I'm not sleeping with her. Hell we can hardly be in the same room without killing each other." I pause "That woman means nothing to me, I mean nothing to her. Get it out of your head" I turned and walked away from Chaff.

I sink down into a chair next to Effie. Chaff shakes his head at me and I raise my middle finger at him grinning playfully. Effie looks over at me she grabs my hand and pulls it down. "Haymitch, none of that now" she says firmly. I notice she is still holding my hand. I quickly pull my hand away "Don't touch me" I growled at Effie. She looked at me almost amused "Awe, Haymitch in a bad mood" her lips twitched into a smile.

My frown deepens, why is she making me feel likes she is. "No, you just have that effect on me" I snort. Effie rolls her eyes "Watch your mouth we are in public" she narrows her eyes warningly. She was not going to control me, and me being drunk did not help this situation. I scooted my chair really close to her. "Haymitch" her voice wavered nervously. "What's wrong princess?" I sneer, I push into her chair so we are sharing a chair. "Get back in your own chair" she demands of me. I shake my head "no" I raise a eyebrow challenging her. She shoves me back into my chair but I wasn't done. I put my hand on her leg, moving it up under her skirt. Almost instantly Effie freezes, looks down then looks back at me glowering. "Haymitch Abernathy. What are you doing?" I smile at her "what do you mean sweetheart?" I ask tracing the pattern on her tights.

"Haymitch please stop" she quivers. "Why?" I ask dragging my hand higher on her leg. I know it is taking all her might not to scream at me. Suddenly she pushes out her chair and breaths in "we are leaving. Now" she grabs my arm dragging me to the car. I follow behind her dragging my feet making it hard for her to keep me moving. The whole time in the car Effie ignored me. By her breathing I could tell she was angry. I was still drunk, I knew it, she knew it, this night was only going to get worse.

xXx

Oh I had no clue what was actually coming. Effie seemed calm enough until we got to the hotel. I grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch. "You... I... Haymitch... Could... Abernathy" her fists were clenched. "Spit it out princess" I chuckle. "You disobeyed everything I told you" she was just getting started. I knew it would only get worse from this. "You drank way to much!" "Your manners were rude" "You need to grow up Haymitch" she yells. I look at her "never wanted kids?" I ask provoking her. "What I want is besides the point, maybe one day I want kids maybe I don't. I can't spend all day every day taking care of you!" She seethes. Me being me needed to fuel the fire. "You can only have kids if you can get a guy to sleep with you, and that may be impossible"

"You are impossible Haymitch!" Effie stomped her tiny foot. "You were so drunk you put me in a very uncomfortable situation today" she looks at me her crystal blue eyes burning into me. "Oh... That's what this is about?" I eyed her. "You are upset that I touched you" I wink at her. "Just because you are drunk doesn't mean you shouldn't control yourself" she puts her hands on her hips. I move closer to her "Not used to people touching you" I whisper. She backs up until her back is near the wall. I move closer to her "Come on princess, don't be scared" she looks at me fiercely. She pushes against me not liking being cornered. I stand firmly and she retreats to the corner.

"You have been terrible tonight Haymitch" she looks at me nervously. "You have disgraced me in front of everyone, you made me so uncomfortable. I can't believe you would use me like that" I just wanted her to shut up. She keeps ranting and ranting. Then I think she notices I wasn't listening because she turns towards me. I take my chances, I lean forward my lips crashing into hers. If I wasn't drunk I am pretty sure I would never try this.

I know I should stop this. This was Effie trinket. She was a lady, not some Capitol tramp. I feel a flutter in the pit of my stomach, Effie Trinket was getting a rise out of me. This was only to shut her up. I pull away then I realized she was pinned to the wall. She had no say in this, I went against all my desires- which I shouldn't be having for this woman. I let her go and she pulls back we both were slightly panting. "Princess I am sorry... I shouldn't of forced you" I started. She looks at me "You are drunk. You didn't mean it, I understand" she is frowning. Why? Why wasn't she yelling? Why did she look sad? Effie trinket was the most confusing woman I have ever met. She made me feel emotions I didn't like. Effie lightly pushes past me brining me to my senses. "I am going to bed" she says calmly. Why was her leaving my room, after I kissed her, giving me pain. She hesitates as if wanting me to stop her, I don't... I am imagining this, she is angry. To angry to even yell at me about the kiss... I really screwed up this time.


End file.
